Te hare decir te Amo
by haru no bara
Summary: Desde aquel día en que te vi algo en mi cambio, con el pasar de los días, al verte me di cuenta de que se trataba por ello ahora que se lo que siento no te dejare ir
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno no tengo idea como se me ocurrio esto pero aqui les dejo el primer cap de esta historia**_

No sabía desde cuando se le había hecho la costumbre de ir aquella cafetería, bueno en realidad si sabía cuándo había comenzado a frecuentar aquel lugar, y eso era por un solo motivo , un motivo pelirrojo que siempre se encontraba ahí. Solo fue por casualidad que entro en aquel lugar y ahí lo vio con aquel traje típico de un mesero pero con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como si le gustaba lo que hacía, desde aquel día iba cada vez que podía solo para ver a aquel pelirrojo atender a los clientes o si tenía suerte este lo atendiera a el

No sabía su nombre aunque quisiera saberlo pero creía que sería algo sospechoso hacerlo, por el momento se conformaba con verlo en ese uniforme que le quedaba de maravilla y poder ver aquella linda sonrisa en su rostro, aunque odiara que varias mujeres se le quedaran viéndolo pero no podía hacer nada para su desgracia, pero siempre se podía hacer algo que nadie más sepa

_termino el entrenamiento- _dijo un pelirrojo haciendo que los chicos pararan y comenzaran a ordenar todo para irse a cambiar. Ya cuando estuvieron listos salieron los seis juntos hablando de varias cosas-_

_Aka-chin vamos a comer algo es que se me terminaron los dulces- _dijo Murasakibara con un puchero-_

_cierto Akashicchi hace tiempo que no comemos todos juntos- _dijo Kise emocionado con la idea de comer juntos pues varias veces el emperador se iba antes aunque todos sabían el por qué-_

_por lo que se aquella cafetería tiene hoy un especial de dulces nanodayo- _dijo Midorima-_

_Aka-chin vamos ahí si- _le decía todo emocionado al saber que podría comer diversos postres de aquel lugar-_

_bien vamos- _dijo el emperador haciendo que varios se alegraran mientras se dirigían al lugar-_

_bienvenidos- _dijo un peli negro que al ver a Midorima sus mejillas se sonrojaron-_ les indicare su mesa- _les dijo acompañandolos a la mesa para luego darles el menú_ -en un momento vendré para anotar sus órdenes- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la última mirada a Midorima para irse en donde estaban los demás-_

_al parecer hoy no está- _pensaba el emperador al ver que en el lugar no se encontraba cierto pelirrojo-_

_y bien que van a pedir- _pregunto emocionado Kise-_

_yo quiero un batido de vainilla- _dijo Kuroko-_

_yo una hamburguesa teriyaki- _dijo un moreno (misteriosamente aquel lugar servían aquello)_

_yo pediré un flan de mango y tu Midorimacchi

_una tarta de manzana y un café

_Akashi-kun que pedirás- _le pregunto Kuroko-_

_un capuccino y un pastel de chocolate- _respondió pues aquello fue la recomendación que le había hecho aquel pelirrojo cuando le pregunto si tenía una recomendación y aquello no se había equivocado pues ambos sabían delicioso-_

_será mejor que llamemos al mesero nanodayo- _dijo Midorima mirando aquel peli negro mientras que Kise le hacía señas para que viniera-_

Ya cuando llego escribió las ordenes de todos sorprendiéndose bastante por lo que había pedido aquel peli morado pues eran prácticamente casi todos los postres que había en el lugar, definitivamente necesitaría ayuda para llevar aquella orden

_Tai-chan todavía no llega- _pregunto el peli negro a un castaño-_

_no aun no lo siento mucho- _le respondió mientras se disculpaba haciendo que más algunos de los clientes miraba a aquel lugar_ -

_Saku-chan deja de hacer eso – _le dijo algo avergonzado al ver que aquel peli verde le estaba observando-_

_no deberías de molestar a Sakurai Takao- _dijo una voz la cual hizo que cierto pelirrojo mirara en donde venía aquella voz-_

_Por fin llegan Tai-chan, Hi-chan- _dijo Takao_ \- y como les fue

_pues de maravilla mañana comenzamos- _dijo Himuro con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás sonrieran-_

_sabía que podía contar con ustedes- _dijo Takao_ \- bien más tarde celebraremos ahora me pueden ayudar a llevar la orden a aquella mesa- _dijo señalándola-_

_así que está aquí- _se dijo Kagami al ver la mesa que señalaba Takao_ -

_dijo algo Kagami-san- _dijo Sakurai-_

_no además deja de llamarme de aquella manera Sakurai nos conocemos desde niños para que me llames así

_lo siento mucho Kagami-san ahhh lo siento mucho- _mientras se disculpaba haciendo que los chicos suspiran ya que sabían que su amigo nunca cambiarían-_

_no importa mejor vayamos a dejar las ordenes- _dijo el tigre mientras cada uno tomaba las bandejas para ir a dejarlas a aquella mesa-_

_a..a…aquí tiene- _dijo Takao nervioso mientras dejaba el pedido de Midorima-_

_aquí tiene su pedido lo siento- _dijo Sakurai dejando el pedido de Aomine haciendo que este lo mirara-_

_no se preocupes él es así- _dijo Himuro mientras dejaba el pedido a Murasakibara_ \- aquí tiene espero que le guste- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli morado no lo dejaba de ver-_

_cierto siempre se anda disculpando así que no se preocupen _-dijeron Kagami y Takao mientras el segundo dejaba la orden de Kuroko y la di Kise-_

_aquí tiene espero que le guste- _dijo Kagami dejando el pedido al emperador, el cual lo miraba_ -

_gracias- _le dijo haciendo que el tigre sonriera para luego junto a los demás ir a atender otras mesas-_

_esto esta delicioso- _dijo Kise con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo al igual que los demás los cuales tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Ya cuando terminaron pagaron lo que pidieron para luego salir del lugar

_nee no creen que ese peli negro miraba a Midorimacchi- _dijo Kise-_

_yo también me di cuenta que aquella persona miraba en varias ocaciones a Midorima-kun _-dijo Kuroko-_

_no creo que sea eso nanodayo- _menciono Midorima intentando ocultar su sonrojo pues él también se había dado cuenta de aquello además más de una vez había seguido con la mirada a aquel peli negro-_

_a mi gusto mucho aquella persona que me trajo mis dulces, me gustaría saber cómo se llama- _dijo Murasakibara sacando de su mochila algunos dulces-_

_el más gracioso era ese castaño que se disculpaba por todo _-dijo Aomine soltando una risa al recordar la cara de Sakurai-_

_nos vemos mañana- _dijo el emperador al ver que su limosina había llegado mientras los demás se despedían para dirigirse a sus hogares_ -

 **Al día siguiente**

Seis personas se ubicaban en sus asientos mientras eran observados por varias mujeres las cuales ya se habían acostumbrado pues aquello nunca iba a desaparecer. Observaron cómo entraban sus compañeros hasta que entro el profesor

_buenos días Alumnos hoy tendremos a cuatro nuevos estudiantes, ellos vienen de Estados Unidos así que sean amables con ellos- _dijo el profesor haciendo que comenzaran varios susurros entre los alumnos_ -silencio, ya pueden entrar- _mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a 4 personas que los seis chicos conocían muy bien_ -pueden presentarse

_bueno mi nombre es Takao Kazunari mucho gusto _-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que varias sonrieran-_

_el mío es Himuro Tatsuya – _dijo haciendo que un peli morado susurrara un_ _ **Muro-chin-**_

_el mío es Sakurai Ryo lo siento- _dijo haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una risita-_

_y el mío es Kagami Taiga espero que nos llevemos bien- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

_así que ese es su nombre- _pensaba Akashi mientras observaba con una sonrisa al tigre-_


	2. Chapter 2

**buenos chicos espero que les guste este cap, gracias a todos por comentar :)**

El emperador al igual que Midorima, Musakibara y Aomine miraban fijamente a aquellas personas haciendo que en un momento a otro sus miraras se encontraran con el contrario. Takao estaba que no se lo creía pues al igual que los demás, era demasiada la coincidencia que justo aquellos clientes fueran alumnos de aquel colegio además de ahora ser compañeros de curso

_alguien tiene alguna pregunta- _dijo el profesor viendo lo que más temían los chicos las manos levantadas de varias mujeres, solo esperaban que no hicieran cierta pregunta aunque aquello ya habían hablado-_

_son amigos o se conocen- _pregunto una-_

_somos amigos de la infancia- _respondió Himuro-_

_yo tengo otra les gusta algún deporte

_el basket- _respondieron los 4 con una sonrisa haciendo que las mujeres suspiraran-_

_tienen algún trabajo o algo _-y ahí venia la pregunta que ellos no querían que hicieran pues en su antiguo colegio en Estados Unidos habían respondido aquello con sinceridad provocando que se convirtiera en un infierno al tener miles de acosadoras por todos lados en los trabajos que antes hacían, incluso llegaba dar hasta miedo que supieran hasta sus horarios y que los esperaran en la salida, pero lo que conllevo a viajar hasta Japón fue al ver un día en su departamento varias mujeres fantaseando con sus cosas, ese día temieran por sus propias vidas por lo que juraron que nunca dirían que trabajaban más si se lo preguntaban mujeres-_

_no, no trabajamos- _respondió el tigre haciendo que todas soltaran un suspiro de desilusión_ -

_lo sabía, aquella mirara era la misma que hicieron antes- _pensaban los 4 mientras un escalofrió le recorría por la espalda al recordar aquello cosa que no quieran repetir pues tuvieron que viajar hasta el otro extremo para no volver a aquella pesadilla_ -

_bien si no hay más preguntas pueden sentarse- _dijo mientras los chicos tomaban asiento, los 4 cerquita sintiendo las miradas de las mujeres mientras el profesor comenzaba la clase_

Las clases siguieron su transcurso. La profesora que impartía las clases de inglés se quedó maravillada con los chicos cuando los hizo hablar, todo en su habla era perfecto, el tono de Tatsuya y Kagami era tan lento y seductor que la hacían sonrojar cada vez que hablaban, el de Takao la hacía sonreír pues la alegría con que hablaba provocaba aquello, el de Sakurai no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risita siempre que el castaño se disculpaba en ingles cosa que no entendía por qué lo hacía hasta que sus amigos le explicaron, está más que decir que su curso quedo impresionado. Akashi no podía evitar sonreír de satisfacción pues con cada hora que pasaba aquel pelirrojo lo sorprendía aún más pareciera que fuera una caja de sorpresas pues no sabía que podría salir en unas horas más y aquello le encantaba.

Tras esconderse de varias mujeres, pues querían almorzar tranquilos y sabían que si dejaban que una los atrapara estaban fritos, llegaron sanos y salvos a la sala en donde se impartiría la última clase del día la cual era de cocina

_hola mis lindos alumnos- _dijo un hombre digamos bastante afeminado cosa que no les importo a los chicos pues de dónde venían se veían muchas cosas_ \- Ara pero que tenemos aquí, 4 hermosos y lindos estudiantes, Kyaaa son demasiados monos por ello, por ustedes la temática para la preparación de dulces y decoración de hoy será el amor, seguiremos con los mismos grupos- _haciendo que varias mujeres protestaran las cuales fueron calladas por el profesor_ -ustedes amores pueden trabajar los 4 por cierto mi nombre es Makoto pero me pueden llamar Mako-chan o Mako-sensei

_ella digo él es bastante animado no creen- _dijo Takao mientras los chicos asentían-_

_como era de esperarse de una escuela como esta- _pensó el tigre al ver que tenían todos los implementos e ingredientes para hacer un sin fin de postres_ -

_Sensei podemos realizar varios postres- _pregunto Himuro-_

_claro cariño los que ustedes quieran- _le respondió-_

_bien chicos hagamos eso- _dijo el tigre mientras todos asentían sabiendo a lo que se refiere el tigre-_

Cada uno tomo los ingredientes necesarios para realizar los postres que tenían planeados.

Tanto Sakurai como Kagami comenzaron a realizar la masa para los postres que tenían planeados, ya cuando lo tenían hecho llevaron la masa en el horno para comenzar a preparar la decoración que llevarían.

El tigre fue a buscar pequeños envoltorios de papel rojos ya que comenzaría a realizar los cupcakes además de un pastel de chocolate, ya cuando los encontró los llevo a la mesa para después preparar la crema para la decoración de los cupcakes además de cortar algunas frutillas

Sakurai mientras se enfriaba la masa, le daba forma al chocolate que usaría como decoración además de cortar algunas frutillas que igual al tigre usaría

Takao se encontraba revolviendo chocolate dulce y amargo los cuales se encontraban en baño María ya cuando estaban listos procedió a lentamente comenzó a meter las frutillas en ellos para luego dejarlos cuidadosamente en un plato para luego repetir su acción

Himuro lentamente vertía en varias copas una salsa de frambuesas para luego con el mismo chocolate que había fundido Takao realizo algunos trazos para darle formas las cuales usaría en unos minutos, mientras esperaba que lo que había hecho anteriormente se enfriara y se endureciera, comenzó a preparar la crema para dar comenzó a su decoración

_Hey Takao aun te queda chocolate- _pregunto el tigre_ -

_claro Tai-chan cual quieres _-le pregunto mientras decoraba cuidadosamente las frutillas para luego clavarles un palito el cual tenía una cinta roja alrededor de este para después colocarlas en un recipiente perfecto para ello-_

_el dulce _-le menciono mientras este le pasaba para seguir en los que estaban, los 4 estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que ninguna de daba cuenta de las miradas de los demás, si hasta algunos se olvidaban de lo que estaban viendo para ver los perfectos y sincronizados movimientos de aquellos 4 que parecieran que fueran profesionales_

_bien ahora la mesa- _dijo Kagami-_

_Tai-chan nosotros nos encargamos de eso, tú prepara aquello- _dijo Takao, mientras Himuro traía una mesa redonda y Sakurai traía los manteles-_

_está bien- _les dijo mientras iba a buscar algo en especial-_ puedo que con esto me delate frente a él pero no creo que sea un problema- _susurro con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba con su preparación-_

Su querido profesor estaba que daba saltos de la emoción al ver como aquellos chicos trabajaban también observaba que los demás grupos ya terminaban para comenzar con el arreglo de la mesa

_ese olor- _pensaba Akashi mientras le llegaba un olor muy conocido para el-_

_esos postres son algunos que probé- _dijo Atsu al ver aquellas copas-_

_al parecer son ellos los creadores de los postres de la cafetería nanodayo _-dijo con tono bajo pero el cual escucharon todos sus compañeros-_

_no se ustedes pero a mí se me abrió el apetito- _dijo Aomine mirando el pastel que había hecho Sakurai-_

_me pregunto si nos dejaran probar- _menciono Kise-_

_eso sería bueno Kise-kun- _dijo Kuroko pues al igual que sus compañeros le había dado hambre al ver eso-_

_ya Taiga falta aquello- _dijo Himuro mientras se observaba una hermosa mesa en donde a su centro se encontraban las frutillas de Takao, los cuales algunos se preguntaban de como lo había hecho para que algunas tuvieran forma de flor, a su alrededor se encontraba los cupcakes que había hecho el tigre, los que tenían diversas decoraciones y algunos tenían la forma de una rosa, entre medio de estos había pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, a sus extremos se encontraban los pasteles que habían hecho Sakurai y el tigre-_

_ahí voy- _dijo tomando dos tazas las cuales dejo en la mesa, el contenido de aquellas tazas no era nada más que capuccino en el cual el tigre había dibujado en la crema un corazón mientras en el otro había escrito_ _ **I love you**_ -

_nada mal- _dijeron mientras se daban los cinco y felicitándose por su creación-_

el profesor fue mesa a mesa evaluando el trabajo de los chicos hasta que llego a la mesa de los chicos, maravillado era poco para lo que sentía en ese momento al ver aquello

_cariños le puedo preguntar algo- _mientras los chicos asentían-_ están enamorados pues su trabajo refleja amor puro, la personas que tuvieron que estar pensando deben de amarla demasiado para que hayan realizado este maravilloso trabajo- _menciono haciendo que los chicos se quedaran unos momentos quietos pues debían de admitir que en cierto momento cuando estaban realizando aquello ciertas personitas pasaron por su mente pero que le dijeran que aquella personas que sus mentes les mostro la amaban los había dejado bastantes sorprendidos, cosa que al parecer su profesor se dio cuenta- bien ahora comenzaremos con la degustación-haciendo que varias mujeres comenzaran a caminar en donde se encontraban aquel grupito_ \- a donde van si saben cómo funciona esto, haber cariño nombra un número, aquel el que elijas será el grupo que podrá degustar lo que han hecho-le dijo a Sakurai-

_emmm…el…el 1 lo siento- _dijo-_

_bien grupo uno pueden acercarse - _dijo con una sonrisa mientras las demás mujeres suspiraban de resignación al saber que no podrían probar aquellos postres_ -

_Muro-chin me puedes dar una copa- _dijo Murasakibara mientras este tomaba una-_

_toma etto…

_mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi, Muro-chin- _le respondió mientras tomaba la copa pues con las clases los chicos ni siquiera se sabían los nombres de sus compañeros-_

_t…toma espero que te gusten- _dijo Takao mientras le pasaba unas frutillas a Midorima_ -

_gracias, mi nombre es Midorima Shintaro nanodayo- _le dijo mientras Takao sonreía-_

_el mío es Kise Ryouta y él es Kuroko Tetsuya- _dijo Kise mientras probaban los cupcakes los cuales no pudieron evitar sonreír al darle el primer mordisco-_

_el mío es Aomine Daiki- _mientras Sakurai con disculpas le daba un trozo del pastel que había hecho-_

_el mío es Akashi Seijuro- _dijo mientras observaba como el tigre cortaba el pastel que había hecho para luego tomar una taza de café-_

_toma, espero que te guste _Akashi-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el emperador probaba lo entregado por el tigre-_

_así que siempre fuiste tú el que preparaba esto Taiga- _pensaba con una sonrisa, pues el capuccino que siempre probaba era igual al que en ese momento se encontraba probando_ -


	3. Chapter 3

_**bueno chicos aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan su tiempo en leer y comentar**_

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde nuestro querido grupo se había trasladado, durante ese tiempo cada uno se acercó a las personitas que secretamente estaban enamorados, llevándose de las mil maravillas cosa que no podían evitar sentirse contentos pero a la vez con miedo con solo pensar que por un descuido podían echar a perder la amistad que habían forjado con aquellos jugadores que desde el momento que entraron a la cafetería les robaron el corazón, cosa que les costó reconocer por un tiempo.

Además de que sus sentimientos reprimidos había un pequeño problema para el grupito y eso era que las mujeres no los dejaban en paz, cada vez que salían de la escuela tenían que rodear varias cuadras para perder de vista a aquellas mujeres para luego ir a su trabajo, el cual gracias al cielo nadie de su escuela había entrado a parte de los de la Kiseki, pero ahora tenían un pequeño problemita surgido solamente por la clase de gimnasia en donde estuvieron jugando basket mostrando así una sonrisa de felicidad provocando que las mujeres se volvieran locas al ver los movimientos y expresiones de los jóvenes-

_Sakurai corre más fuerte- _gritaba el tigre mientras corría por los pasillos-_

_cierto si no nos alcanzas esas mujeres te comerán vivo, VIVO ENTIENDES _-le decía dramáticamente Takao mientras apuraba más el paso pues aquellas locas con las hormonas revolucionadas los estaban alcanzando_

_Taiga a donde iremos- _pregunto Himuro el cual iba a la par con el tigre-_

_no lo sé pero a un lugar que nos puedamos salvar _-le respondió mientras corrían como alma que lleva el diablo-_

_por lo menos tanto escaparnos en Estados Unidos dio sus frutos _-menciono Takao con una sonrisa-_

_Tienes razón- _dijo entre risas el tigre recordando las veces que tuvieron que correr por las calles para poder perder de vista a las mujeres y hombres que los perseguían-_

_pero aún me pregunto porque hacen estas cosas si nosotros no hemos hecho nada lo siento mucho- _dijo Sakurai el cual ya iba al lado de los chicos-_

_pues es que somos irresistibles Ryo-chan, somos como bombones de chocolate andantes- _le respondió a saber cómo hizo una pose sexy mientras corría haciendo que el tigre comenzara a reír al ver a Sakurai un poco sonrojado-_

_ya chicos será mejor que las perdamos- _dijo Himuro mientras pasaban por los pasillos cerca del laboratorio de química el cual en un momento a otro se abrió de golpe tomando a los chicos y jalándolos hacia el salón cerrando apresuradamente la puerta-_

_estamos jodidos- _pensaron intentado moverse pues su boca estaba tapada con la mano del captor-_

_no te muevas Taiga que los encontraran- _dijo una voz haciendo que el tigre se fijara mejor de quien era la persona que tenía tan cerca dejando a la vista a un pelirrojo de baja estatura el cual lo observaba fijamente. Miro a su alrededor fijándose que Aomine tenía atrapado a un Sakurai a punto de llorar por el susto, Midorima que le tapaba la boca a Takao mientras miraba para otro lado y Himuro el cual se encontraba rodeado por los brazos de Murasakibara_ -

_nuestro plan fue un éxito- _dijo Kise bien bajito pues aún se podía sentir los pasos de las mujeres para luego abrazar a Kuroko el cual no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al contacto-_

_algo se traen esos dos- _pensaba el tigre para luego observar a aquella persona que tenía demasiado cerca cosa que provocaba que se colocara nervioso pues a pesar que hablaban y lo observaba discretamente en la cafería nunca lo había tenido de esa manera. Por otra parte Akashi podía sentir como sus latidos eran cada vez más rápido al estar de aquella manera, podía sentir el bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojo, la respiración de este en sus manos, aquellos hermosos rubíes los cuales le miraban haciendo que un leve sonrojo se presentara en su rostro, deseaba seguir se esa manera no mejor estar aún más cerca de Kagami, de abrazarlo, de poder besarlo, de poder acariciar aquellos cabellos que tanto le apetecía, deseaba bastante y cada día aquel deseo aumentaba-_

_al parecer ya se fueron- _dijo Kise rompiendo toda las atmosferas que en ese momento se habían formado haciendo que muy a su pesar los chicos se alejaran-_

_le debemos una- _dijo el tigre-_

_cierto casi nos comen vivos- _dijo Takao-_

_las mujeres dan miedo lo siento _-dijo Sakurai haciendo Aomine soltara una pequeña risita-_

_bueno por lo menos salimos con toda nuestra ropa no como aquella vez que escapamos por los pelos _-dijo Himuro haciendo que todos miraran a los chicos como exigiendo explicaciones además de sentir varios celos-_

_a que te refieres Muro-chin- _pregunto haciendo que Himuro pensara que fue una mala idea decir aquellas palabras pues podía observar que tanto Aomine como Akashi estaban más serios de lo normal-_

_pues sobre eso fue un día de san Valentín, estuvimos todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro escapando de las mujeres pero en la salida nos emboscaron demasiadas haciendo que en el proceso de escaparnos nuestras camisas sufrieran las consecuencias- _conto el tigre haciendo que un escalofrió les recorriera la espalda, ese día se quedarían en casa pues no vivirían nuevamente aquella traumática situación la cual dejo al pobre de Sakurai llorando por casi 3 horas del miedo que sintió en ese momento-_

_pobre Muro-chin- _mientras volvía a abrazar al peli negro haciendo que este mostrara una sonrisa llena de cariño-_

_wauuu ni yo que soy modelo he experimentado aquello- _dijo Kise aun abrazando a Kuroko cosa que todos se preguntaban de como el peli celeste tenía tanta paciencia y aguante_ -

_es horrible Ki-chan horrible- _dijo dramáticamente Takao haciendo que nuevamente Kagami se riera-_

_será mejor ir a trabajar sabes que la dueña se molestara sino llegamos- _menciono Kagami_ -

_si eso pasa solo debemos colocarle frente a ella a Ryo-chan y Tai-chan y se le pasara el enojo- _agrego Takao haciendo que dos personitas fruncieran el ceño por lo dicho-_

_nosotros iremos con ustedes- _dijo Aomine haciendo que los chicos lo miraran-_

_pero que no tiene entrenamiento Aomine-san, lo siento, lo siento mucho _-le decía una y otra vez haciendo que el moreno soltara un suspiro para luego colocar su mano en aquella cabellera castaña-_

_no tenemos, al parecer no sé qué paso que los clubes que no tienen ninguna actividad el día de hoy- _menciono mientras que el castaño bajaba su vista pues en ese momento su rostro se encontraba sonrojado-_

_Taiga porque trabajan- _pregunto Akashi pues aquello aun no sabía por qué lo hacían-_

_pues a pesar que vivimos todos juntos en la casa que nuestros padres tienen y que ellos paguen nuestros gastos de la escuela, no estamos acostumbrados a no hacer nada y mantenernos con el dinero de ellos, por eso decidimos trabajar y así cubrir nuestros gastos además donde estamos pagan bastante bien- _respondió mientras lentamente abría la puerta mirando para ambos lados para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie en los pasillo-_

Los chicos salieron de prisa de la escuela para luego dirigirse a su trabajo en donde los esperaba su dueña al parecer enojada cosa que cambio cuando vio la cara de cachorrito de Kagami y Ryou haciendo que la dueña cayera en sus encantos y les permitiera entrar e irse a cambiar, tampoco los dejaría irse pues el negocio iba de las mil maravillas cuando llegaron esos 4 chicos

_tomen chicos esta es de nuestra parte por salvarnos-dijeron mientras dejaban los platos los cuales eran los preferidos de cada uno-

_gracias por el latte de vainilla Kagami-kun- _menciono Kuroko cuando el tigre le dejo aquello-_

_no es nada- _le dijo con una sonrisa para luego dejarle un latte de moka a Akashi el cual en la crema tenia dibujado un tigre y escrito un_ _ **gracias**_ _provocando que el emperador sonriera al ver aquello-_

Después de aquello los chicos se dirigieron a atender otras mesas mientras que los chicos degustaban la comida observando aquellos hermosos meseros de los cuales estaban enamorados

 **Mientras en cierto lugar**

 **_** así que aquí es donde estudian- _menciono una persona-_

_realmente sí que se fueron lejos- _menciono otro-_

_si pero aquello fue culpa de aquellas mujeres- _menciono otro más-_

_pero lo bueno es que los volveremos a ver- _dijo otro-_

_cierto pero si alguien está detrás de ellos

_pues simplemente lo sacaremos de nuestro caminos pues nosotros hemos estado enamorados bastante tiempo de ellos

_cierto si existe alguien así le daremos la guerra, no nos rendiremos tan facil

_claro pues no hay nadie que conozca mejor a ellos que nosotros 4 _–mientras aquellas personas mostraban una sonrisa esperando con ansias que llegara el día de mañana para volver a verlos_ -


	4. Chapter 4

_ no debimos hacerle caso a Takao_ _decía el tigre bajando rápidamente por las escaleras mientras se abotonaba la camisa_

_yo pienso lo mismo Taiga_ _menciono arreglándose el uniforme mientras se dirigía a la cocina_

_lo siento mucho, hoy era mi turno de cocinar y me quede dormido, lo siento mucho

_relájate Sakurai, todos nos quedamos dormidos_ _menciono el tigre mientras lo ayudaba_

_Pero fue genial cantar karaoke_ _dijo Takao al llegar al lugar, observando que el desayuno ya estaba listo_

_porque andas así

_a que te refieres Hi-chan

_porque demonios andas con una de mis camisas

_con razón sentía que me quedaba grande y yo que pensé que me había encogido_ _mientras salía corriendo para cambiarse_

_creo que será mejor que nos apuremos sino llegaremos tarde, lo siento_ _mientras tanto Himuro como Kagami soltaban un suspiro__

 **Mientras en la escuela**

Ciertos miembros de la Kiseki, miraban cada 5 minutos la puerta en la espera de ciertas personitas

_no se habrán enfermado_ _dijo Atsu para luego comer algunos dulces_

_ayer estaban bien nanodayo

_a lo mejor se quedaron dormidos

_pue…_ _no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento entro el profesor dejando aquella conversación en ese punto_

_buenos días, les tengo una noticia, hoy se integraran 4 personas a este salón_ _provocando que en seguida comenzara los susurros__ sé que es extraño, más a estas alturas del año pero espero que les den una gran bienvenida, bien pueden entrar_ _menciono mientras en ese momento entraban aquellas personas sacando así mas de un suspiro por parte de las mujeres que habían en aquel salón_

_no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento __ pensaban los de la Kiseki al ver aquellas personas_ _

_no sean tímidos y preséntense

_mi nombre es Imayoshi shouichi_ menciono mientras se acomodaba los lentes

_el mío es Mayuzumi Chihiro un gusto_ _dijo un peli plateado sin ninguna expresión lo que la mayoría se le hizo muy parecido a cierto peli celeste_

_mi nombre Hayama Kotarou_ _menciono un rubio con una gran sonrisa__

_el mío es Mibuchi Reo, espero que nos llevemos bien

_bien alguien tiene alguna pregunta_ _viendo como varias mujeres alzaban la mano_

_me gustaría saber de dónde vie…_ _cuando estaba por terminar la pregunta la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que más de alguno diera un salto_ _

_siento que moriré, nunca había corrido tanto_ _menciona Takao intentado recuperar el aire__

_lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho

_Para Sakurai, etto podemos entrar_ _pregunto el tigre subiendo la mirada al igual que los demás ya que hace poco se encontraban mirando el suelo intentando recuperar el aire_

_Tat-chan_ _menciono alegremente un peli negro mientras abrazaba a Himuro_ _

_Kazu-chan te extrañe_ _dijo un rubio abrazando fuertemente__

_Taiga_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa Mayuzumi mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del tigre, dejando a todos sorprendidos__

_ha pasado un tiempo Ryo_ _atrayendolo hacia su cuerpo_

_los conocen_ _pregunto el profesor__

_si Ko-chan y los demás vienen de estados unidos al igual que nosotros

_aunque porque estan aquí Reo

_pues yo y los demás los extrañábamos Hi-chan_ _abrazandolo aún más fuerte_ _ haciendo que un peli morado frunciera bastante el ceño al igual que un peli verde, un peli azul y un pelirrojo_

_bien como ustedes los conocen no importa que después les muestren la escuela __ provocando que 4 personitas se colocaran de pie al instante que escucharon aquello_ _sucede algo Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun_ _pregunto haciendo que los recién llegado se alejaran un poco observando a los nombrados que sin decir nada se volvieron a sentar__

_llegaron rivales_ _penso Kuroko al ver la mirada que aquellos chicos le dirigían a sus amigos__

_y bien no hay ningún problema en que le muestren las instalaciones cierto

_por nosotros no tenemos problema_ _menciono el tigre mientras los demás asintieron haciendo que se sintiera algo pesado el ambiente en donde se encontraban ciertas personitas__

_bien alguien tiene otra pregunta antes de comenzar la clase

_tienen a alguien que les gusta

_aquello es secreto_ _respondió Imayoshi con una pequeña sonrisa__

Después de aquello y que varias mujeres comenzaran a suspirar, los chicos se ubicaron en sus asientos para comenzar la clase.

Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Akashi poco pusieron atención a las clases, ya que había algo que los distraía bastante y aquello era que esas personas aprovechaban cualquier circunstancia para hablar o acercase a las personas que estaban enamorados, cosa que los profesores no se molestaban, ya que eran personas que recién estaban comenzando, por lo que debían adaptarse a las clases

_menuda porquería eso de adaptarse, esos idiotas se estan aprovechando __ pensaban mientras el tenso ambiente crecía aún mas__

Durante todo el día la Kiseki no pudieron acercarse ya que en cada recreo y la hora de almuerzo, los chicos se llevaban a sus amados con la excusa de que le mostraran una parte del colegio provocando que en cualquier momento explotarían, más el emperador al ver que Mayuzumi solo sonreía cuando estaba al lado del tigre, ya que a los demás mostraba ese rostro sin expresiones

_nee que harán_ _pregunto kise__

_sobre que nanodayo_ _pregunto mientras lanzaba el balón cosa que no encesto_

_sobre eso mismo, he notado que ustedes andan bastante distraídos desde que llegaron aquellas personas_ _menciono Kuroko__

_Kurokocchi tiene razón no son los mismos, no creo que dejen que aquellas personas que llegaron alejen a las personas que les gusta

_n..no sé qué te refieres, a mí no me gusta nadie nanodayo_ _mirando para otro lado con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas__

_Midorima-kun no deberías negar que quieres a Takao-kun_ _viendo que el sonrojo del peli verde aumentara__ creo que ustedes también se dieron cuenta que ellos no consideran a Kagami-kun y a los demás como simples amigos

_ni tampoco lo que dijeron que por motivos de sus padres estan aquí, estoy seguro que ellos vinieron por ellos

_no quiero admitirlo pero la rubia tiene razón_ _menciono Aomine con un suspiro__

_no dejare que nadie tenga a Muro-chin

_no es que me importe o algo así pero no dejare que nadie se acerque a Takao

_si esos quieren guerra, guerra van a tener nadie se mete con Akashi Seijuro

_ como lo suponíamos, desde un principio estan enamorados de ellos, y sobre lo que dijeron, pues eso lo veremos_ _mencionaron 4 voces desde la puerta del gimnasio__

_en comparación de ustedes nosotros conocemos a los chicos bastante_ _menciono Kotaro completamente serio__

_sabemos cada uno de sus secretos_ _agrego Reo__

_cada momento de alegría y tristeza lo hemos pasado juntos_ _agrego Mayuzumi_

_así que no tienen como ganar_ _agrego Imayoshi__

_eso lo veremos idiota no dejaremos que ustedes estén con ellos_ _dijo en voz alta Aomine con el ceño fruncido__

_y crees que nosotros dejaremos que ustedes se acerquen a ellos_ _respondió Kotaro__

_hay varias formas de estar a su lado __ dijo Murasakibara sin ninguna pizca de niño pequeño_ _

_así que olvídense que ellos se enamoraran de ustedes_ _menciono el emperador que al igual que los otros miraban con bastante odio a las personas que les habían declarado la guerra__


	5. Chapter 5

Desde ese día la batalla dio inicio entre ellos, día a día comenzaban los enfrentamientos silenciosos, ya que, solamente ellos sabían lo que ocurrían, ni Kagami, Takao, Sakurai y Himuro se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurría, lo único que sentían era la pena del no poder compartir más tiempo con las personas que aman, pues con la escuela, el trabajo y ayudando a adaptarse a sus amigos no les quedaba el tiempo para poder estar a su lado, por lo que se alegraban siempre que estaban juntos a ellos por lo menos algunos minutos. varias veces estuvieron a punto de confesarse pero siempre que iban a acercarse con todo el valor para decir aquellas palabras sus amigos interrumpían pidiéndole algunos favores los cuales no se podían negar. Así pasaron los días los cuales se habían convertido en dos meses, dos meses en que ninguno de los bandos se daba por vencido

Un día como cualquier otro los de la Kiseki se dirigían a la escuela ya que por casualidad se habían encontrado en el camino, cada uno hablaba tranquilamente algunas veces molestando al rubio por las cosas que decía pero algo detuvo a dos de sus miembros y eso era que delante de ellos un castaño y un peli negro estaban a punto de ser besados por aquellos idiotas de sus enemigos

_eso sí que no lo aguanto_ _dijeron amabas personas mientras salían corriendo y tomaban entre sus brazos a la persona que amaban_ _

_Muro-chin es mío así que intenta hacer algo como eso te aplastare_ _dijo completamente enojado atrayendo el cuerpo del menor más al suyo provocando que este se sonrojara completamente__

_Atsushi

_Muro-chin yo te pertenezco, así que Muro-chin acepta ser mi novio_ _pregunto mirando al peli negro olvidándose de todo a su alrededor_

_claro que si acepto Atsushi_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba impulso para saltar y poder besar aquellos dulces labios que tanto tiempo se le había antojado y bueno el peli morado ni lente ni perezoso correspondió profundizando aquel beso sin importar los gritos y aplausos a su alrededor, solo le importaba que estaba besando a su Muro-chin y que por sin era solamente de él como él era suyo__

_ y Daiki

_ después de gritar algunas cosas tomo a Ko-chan al estilo princesa y se lo llevo algún lado_ _menciono haciendo que un peli verde diera un pequeño salto girándose al igual que el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño enseguida al ver que aquellos idiotas estaban prácticamente pegados a las personas que aman__

_buenos días Akashi-san __ menciono Mayuzumi con una sonrisa burlón como restregándole en la cara lo cercano que se encontraba con el tigre mientras él no__

_como siempre luce tan lindo y hermoso_ _pensaba el tigre viendo al emperador, aquello nunca se aburriría de hacerlo__ Aka…

_Taiga debemos irnos rápido_ _menciono Chihiro tirando del brazo del tigre al igual que Kotaro que se llevó a Takao sin que este pudiera hablar con el peli verde_

_saben si no hacen algo ya como Murasakibara-kun y Aomine-kun perderán ante ellos_ _dijo Kuroko viendo como aparecía un sonriente y feliz moreno tomado de la mano de un sonrojado castaño__

_ellos son los más difíciles, por ello Akashicchi, Midorimacchi deben de dejar su orgullo de lado

_Kise-kun tiene razón creo que es el único motivo que les impide estar con ellos __ menciono Kuroko antes de seguir su camino, él se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Kagami y los intentos para confesarse al igual que con Takao, ambos amaban a sus amigos pero aquellas personas dificultaban las cosas más cuando aquellos dos eran demasiados orgullosos para dar un paso y dar a conocer sus sentimientos__ si siguen así sin dar ningún paso Hayama-kun y Mayuzumi-kun habrán ganado y ellos saldrán perdedores_ _susurro mientras entraba en la sala encontrándose a los nombrados junto al pelirrojo y al peli negro, en otro lado se podía ser a un tierno y cariñoso peli morado el cual decía algunas palabras que provocaban que un peli negro se sonrojara completamente, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al ver a dos de sus amigos felices ahora solo faltaban los otros dos para estar bien__

Una semana paso viendo la miel que derramaban sus amigos, algo que nunca pensaron que Aomine Daiki el cual creían que eran un completo pervertido actuara de forma tan cariñosa y atenta con Sakurai provocando que siempre en las mejillas de este un lindo sonrojo se mostrara pero bueno no todo podía estar bien habían dos personas que por su orgullo estaban comenzando a perder pues tanto Mayuzumi como Kotaro estaban jugando tan bien sus cartas que si pasaban unos días más ellos serían los ganadores

_Shin-chan te parece si hablamos __ pregunto mientras Kotaro iba entrando al salón viendo aquello_

_Kazu-chan es…_ _no completo pues se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver como su querido peli negro era tomado por la cintura mientras sus labios eran tocados por el contrario_

_S…S…Shin-chan eso…eso_ _balbuceaba pues se encontraba completamente sorprendido además de avergonzado__

_Takao….mejor dicho Kazunari te amo se mi novio_ _dijo dejando a todo el salón congelado, aquella persona que habían apodado el mayor tsundere del mundo había dicho sin rodeo aquellas palabras sin ninguna pizca de tartamudeo__

El pobre de Takao por un momento pensó que todo esto era un sueño, un hermoso sueño por lo que piñizco viendo que era la realidad misma, una realidad en que su peli verde se le había declarado sin importarle en donde se encontraban o cuanta personas los estaban mirando. Midorima comenzó a colocarse nervioso por el silencio que había en el lugar, Takao aún no respondía a lo dicho provocando que el miedo se apoderara de él al pensar que no era correspondido que él estaba enamorado de aquel rubio, pero si fuera cierto lo que pensaba porque la cara de aquella persona mostraba derrota, si eso podía ver en sus ojos cosa que no entendía hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon sintiendo enseguida como su camisa se humedecía con las lágrimas que el menor estaba derramando en ese momento, en aquella acción y el sí que escucho entendió lo que pasaba, el porqué de aquella cara

_cuanto me alegro por ustedes chicos_ _murmuro el tigre que había visto todo desde la puerta para luego salir de ahí, caminando por los pasillo en dirección a un salón en el cual deba dejar unos materiales que le había encargado un profesor_ _

_Akashi sé que no debo de meterme en esto pero necesito decirlo Chihiro le propuso a Taiga volver a los estados unidos_ _menciono Himuro haciendo que la Kiseki se quedara completamente en silencio__

_cierto yo también lo escuche al parecer Tai-chan estuvo pensando bastante en eso y que le dará la respuesta esta tarde, Chi-chan se veía bastante entusiasmado

_Akashi-san si usted está interesado en Kagami-san creo que esta será la última oportunidad que tenga ya que puede que nunca lo vuelva a ver lo siento mucho

_que Taiga se va, espera eso no puede ser verdad __ pensaba mientras se colocaba de pie para luego salir del lugar sin importarle que el profesor estaba a punto de entrar__

_Muro-chin aquello es verdad_ _pregunto temiendo que el peli negro también se fuera_ _

_no solo es una mentira _ _respondió dejando a todos sin entender__

_lo que pasa es que decidimos meternos en esto pues ya no quería seguir viendo como Tai-chan mostraba una mirada de tristeza cuando no había nadie

_nos están diciendo que todo este tiempo Kagami ha estado enamorado de Akashi

_así es, Taiga desde la primera vez que vio a Akashi se enamoró profundamente de él

_pero y Mayuzumi-kun

_bueno sobre eso, Chi-chan se declaró pero fue rechazado amablemente por Tai-chan_ _menciono mientras explicaba algunos detalles haciendo que los chicos entendieran un poco__

 **En los pasillos**

Un pelirrojo caminaba a paso apresurado necesitaba encontrarlo lo necesitaba ya, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza por los nervios y por el temor al perder a la persona de la cual se enamoró por primera vez

_Akashi que haces aquí deberías de estar en clases_ _escucho una voz haciendo que se detuviera por completo y girara rápidamente_

_Taiga __ murmuro mientras se acercaba y abrazaba recargando su cabeza en aquel ancho pecho aspirando aquel delicioso aroma que solo el tigre lo tenia__

_paso algo Akashi_ _pregunto con un tono bastante preocupado_

_ no quiero que te vayas

_¡¿ehhh!?

_que no quiero que te vayas Taiga, yo…yo Te Amo…TE AMO DESDE LA PRIEMRA VEZ QUE TE VI_ _dijo aquello último en voz alta mientras que un lindo sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas. No recibió después pues lo que recibió después de su confesión fueron los labios del tigre junto a los suyos, moviéndose de forma lenta demostrando lo que sentía. No necesito ninguna respuesta más, con aquella acción tenía más que claro que su amor era correspondido__

_al final resulto _ _susurro una vocecita viendo como el emperador colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tigre atrayéndolo más hacia el__

_situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas_ _murmuro un peli negro con una sonrisa mientras les sacaba una foto__

_creo que será mejor que volvamos al salón lo siento mucho

_pero que le diremos sobre esos dos nanodayo

_solo digamos que Akashi no se encontraba bien y que bakagami lo está cuidando

_bien dejemoles solos ya que si Akashi-kun se entera que estamos aquí se enojara bastante por arruinarle el momento __ provocando que varios escalofríos recorrieran por la espalda de los chicos_

Aquellas personas miraron por última vez a la parejita que sonreía feliz para luego besarse nuevamente, con esa última imagen decidieron irse al salón ya con la excusa lista para que aquellos dos no volverian en todo el día


End file.
